


好马（七）全垒打（强上）

by bombij



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombij/pseuds/bombij





	好马（七）全垒打（强上）

那晚之后，我哥并没有像以前一样跟我闹脾气。

我俩闷头睡到了第二天。前一天晚上舒舒服服地纾解完后，其实说心里话我还是想继续往下做。

光看着他高潮的过程就给我激动不行，也迷得不行。我稍稍地欺负了他，不让他闪躲，也没给他一口喘气的机会，我哥还被我逼的叫出了声。他皱着眉头咬着唇的样子、他爽到受不了的呻吟，让我有种想继续欺负他、彻底占有他的冲动。

但我刹车了，毕竟我哥被我弄高潮了之后，他的信息素非常紧张，还没从余韵中缓过来，他都顾不得还在不停得喘着，就整个人缩进沙发角落，眼角虽然挂着魅红，却一直警惕地盯着着我。所以我没有再动他了，只是亲了亲他作为结束。

 

搂着我哥睡觉简直太舒服了，一大早就闻着我哥清爽的信息素睁眼，别提多幸福了。真不想起床，就想和他在被窝里腻歪，可是我们还有工作呀，不能老腻歪在一块。

我哥比我还懒……赖赖唧唧的不起床，等我刷完牙洗完脸，他还没起床，把自己裹得跟个大蚕蛹似得。

最后是被我从被窝捞出来的，他都睡得整个人发软了，还跟我抗议的吭叽。给我萌得心肝儿直颤。我只能一边半抱着带他去洗漱，一边跟哄孩子似的拍着他……我记得我哥以前跟我处对象的时候好像不是这样的，每次都是他先起床。

见识过我哥睡不醒的样子后，我不得不感叹，我哥真的是，盐的时候我大气儿不敢喘，甜的时候我光喘大气儿了。

 

 

之后的几天我们一直过得挺没羞没臊的，虽然我哥再没提出要去我那睡觉，但是不管是人前人后，我哥都不再端着了。会主动和我亲近，会和我有肢体接触，会主动拍些照片视频啥的发发，还会用一种溺爱（？）的眼神盯着我，不分台前幕后那种。有时候给我一种错觉，就有种……“看！这是我媳妇！”的错觉……

我觉得我哥的这些改变，和我们那晚的摸摸还是多少有些关系的。

期间我又试探着跟我哥提出要进一步发展的要求，不论我是撒娇还是撒泼，我哥每次都是给我飞个白眼儿，然鹅并没有跟我急眼，也没跟我耍脾气，这要是搁以前，早炸了。

可能是上次跟我耍完，我抻了他三天，把他给抻怕了，所以就不跟我傲娇了？

虽然我知道我哥他现在无时无刻都在向我、向周围的人侧面表达“我们在交往”，我也感觉得到我哥不像以前那样抗拒我、无视我，而是时不时的给予我回应，想要给我安全感……可我就是没有安全感。

我没有听见我哥亲口说出来“交往”，也没有在他清醒的时候睡到他，再不济，老子豁出去了他睡我也行！……可能是我的直A癌太严重了，没有发生关系的话，他随时可以翻脸不认人，随时可以再抛下我。可是我哥，这两种方式他都是拒绝的。我的心能不一直吊着吗？

 

 

现在这种情况令我不知所措。

我和我哥还有saint和泡芙飞来韩国开见面会，其他人也都来了，我们出去玩来着，很晚才回去，我比大家又晚回去了一会儿，想看看给我哥买点小礼物什么的。他们公司搞团建，本来是安排我和za哥一个房间的，我也没闹，这样很正常，毕竟我们是一个公司的嘛，只要我哥不跟saint或者title住一个屋就行。

别说我小心眼儿，虽然saint有泡芙吧，可是我就是不高兴他和我哥亲近，就只是单纯的说话我也不高兴……你看saint，盘靓条顺、彬彬有礼。涵养极高、情商还贼高，说话都是一套一套的，这种A必须划在危险分子那一类里。

至于title……外貌咱就不说了，大家都看得见。除了外貌他还贼会逗人开心！反正他就是个很幽默的人，有时候也和我一样有些那啥，我哥既然喜欢我，他也肯定会喜欢title的！必须要时刻提防！

 

可是za哥死活不肯跟我一个房间哦！也不知道他想干什么！不晓得我现在经不起任何刺激吗！妈的……让我和我哥一个房间，火冒三丈的我转头就是个变态的微笑。

我一边和za哥吵着，一边暗爽地收拾着行李箱去找我哥。哥！我来啦！

一开门就被我哥冲天的信息素定在原地。

“就plan现在这样，你让谁跟他睡一个屋？”za哥离得老远捂着鼻子跟我说“本来想安排mark或者title……”

“什么！谁让你们这么安排的！mark也就罢了，title这事儿你给我解释解释！”

“这不plan不肯嘛。”za哥又往后撤了撤，扇了扇空气“plan这来的也太猛了，亏了我提前打好针了……他自己都不记得什么时候易感期吗？”

 

“易……感期。”我哥这小爷们儿肯定不会记这种东西啊……但是以前我哥易感期的时候不是这样的，以前我俩处对象的时候，他就顶多脾气暴躁一些，看什么都想捶巴几下，然后就是比较粘我。再其他的也没有了啊……要不然我不会不给我哥带着针的，这次是怎么了？为什么这么厉害啊？

 

“他今晚这个样子……你没回来前都扎了三针了，就是不管用，把我们都给轰出来了，谁都不让靠近，也不让我们给你打电话。”za哥一副心疼的不得了的样子。

 

我特么更心疼！竟然给扎了三针，你们怎么不要了他的命呢！

 

za哥走之前跟我说，“今天晚上就委屈你了，别让plan太过火哈！”  
你什么意思？把话给我说清楚！真是的。

 

轻轻锁上了门。房间里乱七八糟的，plan的行李箱被打开扔在一边，衣服丢的到处都是。他一件一件地捡起来放好。

 

mean 一屁股坐在床上，手心直冒汗……

plan就跟喝醉那晚的味道一模一样，可能还要更汹涌些，更迫切些，mean闻得出他现在非常难受。

 

浴室的灯是亮着的，时不时传来plan在水里的声音。他很焦躁……

 

 

“mean？”  
plan颤巍巍的叫了一声，他闻到了mean的味道  
“你回去睡吧，我一个人可以的。”

 

“回去？”  
mean依然坐在床上，皱着眉头和他哥隔空喊话 “哥在泡澡吗？”

现在plan这么焦躁，mean怎么能丢下他一个人？

 

“嗯，我泡一泡会舒服……mean。”  
plan艰难地吞咽了几下，盯着突然出现在浴室的mean，现在真是狼狈透了。 “出去！”

 

“你是非要把自己搞进医院才罢休吗？打了几针了都？你就当是解决一下生理问题又能怎么样？还是你压根不打算接受我？”  
mean被plan的信息素弄得心烦意乱，都这种时候了他还在纠结什么到底？

 

“我办不到！”  
plan快要疯了，生理上的折磨简直太难受了，都怪mean，要不是那晚……他也不至于易感期来得这么凶猛。

 

“你，你说什么哥？”mean的声音都抖了。

 

“我说我办不到！我接受不了你行了吧！”  
plan也是被生理反应搞得语气不善，说话没轻没重，他刚说出口就后悔了。mean瞬间就红了眼眶，这和每次他装哭不一样，他皱紧了眉头，一声不吭地眼泪唰唰往下掉。  
“mean……”

 

mean没说话，点了点头转身就走。

“mean！”  
plan急着从浴缸爬出来，湿漉漉的手一把抓住mean的胳膊。

 

“我现在回za哥那去睡觉，明天还要开见面会呢。晚安，plan哥。”

我不敢回头，感觉心被瞬间撕个粉碎，一切的一切都是痴心妄想。那这段时间都是假的吗？他给我的疼爱是假的吗？他人前人后的那些暧昧的话也是假的吗？我最怕的事情终于还是来了。他随时会翻脸不认人，随时会丢下我……

 

“我不是故意的……”  
plan都不知道怎么办好了，他明白mean对于他们俩的感情非常没有安全感，总喜欢胡思乱想，这也怪当初不明不白的开始，又不明不白的结束。这嘴！他越怕什么就越说什么。

 

plan拉着他不让他走，mean更是难过的不行。妈的，哭死算了！

 

“是我口不择言，不准哭了。”  
plan听见mean哭出声后，这才松口气，能哭出声就还有挽回的余地，“好了好了，别哭了，我本来就难受……”  
顺了顺mean的后背，易感期还要哄自己的小男友，我怎么这么苦命呢！这才反应过来，他还光溜溜的浑身是水，mean的袖子、后背，都被他弄湿了，mean的信息素本来还很难过伤心，这会儿怎么越来越变味儿了呢？

 

“我要你……”  
“嘶——闭嘴！”

“我说我要你！”  
“没完了是吧！”

“我要你！”  
“……不行。”

“为什么！”  
mean趁着现在泪眼朦胧的，演技突然飙升，猛地回过头，眼泪包眼圈地看着他哥“我知道了…”

 

“你！”  
plan真是拿他没辙。  
“我现在这样不都怨你吗？你还要…”话还没说完，plan就一脸坏菜的表情。

 

“哥你说什么？什么你现在这个样子怨我？”  
mean直接关上浴室的门，阻止了plan把他往外推。

 

plan明显闻到mean不安分的信息素，这怎么比我这个易感期的人还热情呢？

“哥，告诉我。”  
mean现在的眼神太危险了。

 

“管不了你了是吧？”  
plan想拿条浴巾遮一下，光着和mean说话算是怎么个事？  
“mean！”

 

mean一把抢过他手里的浴巾丢到身后，下一个动作，令plan汗毛直竖。他直接开始解裤子了！plan慌张地想利用威压，然而这次的mean完全没有屈服，反而压过了他的。

 

被mean的威压逼的后退了几步直接撞到了洗手台  
“mean。”

 

mean危险地眯起眼睛。  
“哥，再给你最后一次机会告诉我。”  
这个样子的mean太令人害怕了。plan还是紧咬着嘴唇不吭声，下一秒直接被mean托着屁股放到洗手台上，凉得plan一缩。  
“我可是给过你机会了……”

 

“你干什么！”  
plan激烈地反抗着，mean直接握住了他的阴茎，他条件反射地按住mean的手。“不准！”

 

手被mean死死掐住了虎口，痛得刚松开手，又被mean抓住手腕控制住。mean轻松地推开了plan的皮，红色的软头被拨开，mean顾不得那些温柔的前戏，看了一眼plan  
“我舔了？”

“不……嗬！”  
拒绝的话被mean低头含住的动作打断，plan吓得惊喘了一声，软头被湿热的口腔包裹，本来刚才因为吵架软下来的阴茎立刻硬了起来。

plan另一只自由的手慌乱地推着mean的头，结果mean的舌头直往plan的小孔里钻，这只自由的手只能改为捂着自己的嘴巴。这和那次完全不一样，他这是要硬来啊！舌头飞快的卷着龟头，时不时地搜刮着小孔。  
“mean，啊……mean！我们摸摸好吗？”

“不好。”你不要含着我说话啊！

一条腿被折起来脚踩在洗手台上，另一条腿无助的耷拉着，这个动作让plan简直不能忍，和张开双腿有什么区别？可他现在已经无力反抗了，手被攥得生疼，mean一直在释放着威压和求欢的信息素，plan一动都不能动，太屈辱了。

 

“射给我……哥，射给我。”  
mean一边撸动着plan，一边含着plan看着plan非要逼他高潮。

“不，不要。”  
plan依靠在冰凉的镜子上，威压使他有些喘不过气  
“我告诉你，我告诉你行了吧！”他崩溃地喊出这句话。

 

mean直起身子迅速靠近plan的脸，直勾勾地盯着他的眼睛，他们两个距离近到就差接吻了。

“你那晚做的好事，你特么射老子里面了！搞得老子这次易感期来得这么猛！”plan憋红了一张脸，不服输地回盯着mean。

那晚……原来你都记得，原来你记得！  
那为什么他还要打电话问saint，和A上床会不会疼的问题？

 

plan喘着粗气想要mean松开他，反应过来的mean直接吻上他的嘴唇，手下的动作丝毫没有要放过他的意思。嘴里咸咸的，plan不满的皱着眉头，尝到自己的味道……这感觉太别扭了。

 

“唔！”持续的动作和mean色情的亲吻，逼到plan绷紧身体高潮，精液溅到了mean的手上，和他们两人的身上，mean的上衣上也沾到了许多。plan高潮的呻吟被mean的舌头搅得乱七八糟。

“嗬，嗬……”  
mean终于松开了plan，他现在软软地靠在镜子上半眯着眼，胸脯不停地起伏着，调整呼吸想要平复高潮的后劲。

 

“我不是都告诉你了！你还要干嘛！”  
还没等缓过神，plan被mean扯下了洗手台，现在这个要后入的姿势……“你不会是想……”

 

“对，想干你。”我特么想干你都想疯了。

“mean，我只是这次易感期来得比较猛……我帮你也口出来可以了吧？”硬的不行只能来软的了，这是plan最大的退步了。醉酒那晚的事，其实plan记得不是特别清楚，断断续续的，他只记得后面一些片段。

 

“不可以。”

“mean！”他疯了，他真的疯了！被mean俯身压在洗手台上，屁股直接对着他的下半身，他不会就要这么进来吧？

 

温热的鼻息和呼吸打在plan的臀间，他刚要躲，却被mean掰开屁股露出藏在里面的小孔。  
“不行！不行！mean！放开我mean！啊……”  
plan的手指紧紧抠着洗手台，不敢置信地瞪大了双眼。他，他舔我？

 

湿滑的舌头灵活地舔着plan的后穴，都说被舔面会很爽……妈的，是真的很爽。plan喘得耳朵嗡嗡直响，腰都软了。太可怕了，这种快感太陌生了，好像从里都外都被舔了个遍，身体被强制着向mean打开。

 

mean锲而不舍的揉上plan的屁股，不停歇的舔舐吸嗦，后面都被舔软了，屁股被mean极具色情地揉抓着，plan的心理承受能力直接崩塌。

 

“放开我，mean……”  
plan越想越亏，为什么我易感期，却是他要干我？即使要真刀真枪，不也应该是我在上吗？这混小子，以前就框我了，从来不知道他的威压这么强，要不然也不至于现在动都动不了。  
“你这是强迫！”

 

mean也知道他哥释放过一次就已经好多了，可是他就是刹不住闸。满脑子都是我哥他那晚都记得，他都记得。

 

“我进去咯……”

“等……”plan痛得差点跪到地上，膝盖直接磕在了洗手台的小门上，生疼生疼的，明天肯定要青一块。  
mean固定住他的腰借着口水和刚刚的精液试探着插进了一部分。plan死死咬着自己的嘴，痛到一句话都说不出来。

 

给他喘了一口气的机会，mean缓缓撤出来一些，plan绷着的身体刚刚放松，他猛地一顶，直接全部插了进去。

 

“你他妈！”plan痛得眼泪瞬间蹦了出来，什么难听的脏话一股脑全部骂了出来。  
mean抓着他的两只胳膊，撑起他的上半身，这种角度使他的屁股翘得更高，plan只能点着脚尖着地，完全站不稳。屁股完全暴露在mean的攻击范围，手又被向后抓着，真真儿是反抗都反抗不了。

 

mean紧紧盯着他哥的后背曲线，从他后脖颈上的痣，到白皙的臀间，自己的阴茎一进一出，他的屁股被自己撞击的“啪啪”直响，不管是生理上还是心理上，都得到了极大的满足，他已经顾不得第二天会有什么后果。

 

屁股被操的发麻，痛感还很清晰，可是为什么会爽啊！为什么！plan都不知道自己一直在呻吟，脑子一片混乱。身上被mean摸了个遍。恍惚间抬头，plan才看到镜子。现在这幅限制级的画面，直接令plan炸了毛，他看得见自己的泪眼朦胧可怜兮兮的表情，看得见mean侵略性极强的表情。还有自己腿间的精液，后面滴滴答答随着mean的动作流出来的液体。mean在不停地碾压撞击着他的敏感点，腿都被操得发抖。

 

“不要，不要了……”plan崩溃地摇着头，越来越胀大的阴茎，撑得plan快受不了了，后面又酸又胀，他越是受不了敏感点被撞击，mean就越是快速地操弄着他的敏感点。

“我要你哥，我要你。”mean咬着他的耳朵不停地操着他，“今晚给我这一次，一次就好。”

 

“我不行了……”plan被欺负的眼泪一颗颗往下掉，脖子也被啃着，他有种自己快变成O的错觉，太可怕了“……求你。”  
逼到plan开口求饶，mean也只能速战速决。

 

“你！不要！mean！不要！”plan尖叫着感受到mean的阴茎根部迅速胀大，穴口被牢牢卡住，后脖颈也被一口咬上，这是A标记O时的动作，他疯了，他真的疯了，他竟敢这么对我！这和那晚完全不一样，那晚的mean还是知道分寸的。他是不想活了吗！

 

mean的射精过程也很漫长，plan被阴茎卡住脱离不了，他还不停的闻着plan的味道，擦着plan哭花的脸。

 

随着mean拔出来的动作，淅淅沥沥的精液从plan腿间流到地上，mean松开他的瞬间，plan回手就是一拳，腿软到站不稳，一只手撑着洗手台怒吼着“老子他妈不是O！”


End file.
